Arcobaleno's Dirty Plan
by Kajune
Summary: Reborn is very annoyed with the rivalry going on between the Vongola guardians. So he sets up a plan, which will force them to get along with one another. 6918 8059 slight 33L
1. Prologue

**Title** : Arcobaleno's Dirty Plan

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Friendship

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : Reborn is very annoyed with the rivalry going on between the Vongola guardians. So he sets up a plan, which will force them to get along with one another. 6918 8059 slight 33L

* * *

**Prologue**

"Are you really sure this is a good idea? Reborn." Dino asks his small tutor with concern.

"It's the best I can think of. Besides, They shouldn't hate each other anymore!" The small hitman answers with slight annoyance in his tone.

"Ok then." Was the last thing Dino said to Reborn about this topic.

Dino turned to face his men, watching them as they carry all of the Tenth Vongola boss's guardians towards different directions, before yelling...

"Hurry up guys, we don't want them waking up!"

"Ok boss!" Was the answer he got from every single one of his men.

"Don't worry, Dino. The drug I put in their food will last for two hours. They won't wake up to anything!" Reborn said, encouraging his blonde-haired pupil.

As a response, Dino nodded, and resumed watching his men carry all six guardians into their vans, before driving them off to different places. Only two go with each other to the same place.


	2. Waking Up

**Title** : Arcobaleno's Dirty Plan

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Waking Up**

The slight headache made it quite hard to get up, but Mukuro managed. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Hibari unconsciously lying on a bed that was on the opposite side of the room from him. He was also a bit surprised to find himself lying on an identical bed in an unfamiliar blue room. Quickly he sits up, ignoring the pain in his head and begins to look around. He doesn't know how he got here, and the things he can remember last are quite blurry.

Though he keeps on trying to figure out what has happened, and as he does, Hibari's eyes begin to open.

* * *

Ryohei shoots up from the bed in an instant when a familiar sound of crying is heard. He looks towards his right and sees Lambo crying on the floor. He looks scared. Since Ryohei is close to this boy and cares for him deeply, he becomes concerned and asks what's wrong. The tears begin to stop, and the watery-eye Lambo looks up at him.

"Where is this place?" He asks, and that becomes the same question Ryohei wants to find the answer to once he realizes his surroundings.

* * *

Upon seeing Yamamoto lying on a bed while smiling up at the ceiling, Gokudera feels annoyed. He has just woken up from a nice nap without any knowledge as to when he had fallen asleep in the first place.

With an angry expression he sits up and glares at the other. "Oi, baseball idiot." He calls, causing a pair of brown eyes to look at him. "Where are we?" Yamamoto shrugs. He is clueless much to Gokudera's annoyance.

"You don't even know yet you're not bothering to find out?" Gokuera angrily asks. The headache isn't making him feel any better.

Yamamoto nods with a grin on his face, showing how uncaring he is about strange situations like this.

This angers Gokudera even further.


	3. Hopeless

**Title** : Arcobaleno's Dirty Plan

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Hopeless**

A sharp pain in his head disturbs Hibari the moment he opens his eyes. The pain momentarily paralyzes him, and while he grows more capable of fighting back, his half-opened eyes wander over towards his side. There, sitting on a bed is Rokudo Mukuro, his sole rival.

It has been so long since the two have met face to face like this, so despite the situation they're in that Hibari is clearly not interest in knowing, he quickly jumps off his bed and throws a fist at Mukuro.

It is dodged, and so is a kick.

"Kamikorosu!"

* * *

"Where are we?" Lambo sobs.

One minute he is happily eating his food, the next he finds himself in a rather small room with Ryohei. The fact that he has company with him doesn't worry him, it's that he has no clue as to where he is.

Ever since he gained consciousness, Ryohei has been walking around, thoroughly scanning the room. There are no windows, but one door made of metal. Without anything to break the door down, both he and Lambo are forever stuck.

'Damn it.' Ryohei curses in his mind.

* * *

"Calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto says, while nervously watching his pissed off friend walk backwards and forwards. They have both searched the room for answers, and found nothing at all. True, Yamamoto is unreasonably calm about this situation and wishes Gokudera to be the same, because emotions don't always fix problems.

Emotions are like illusions, they can blind you without you even being aware of it.

"Shut up, baseball idiot!" Gokudera yells, still growing more angry by the minute - no - second. If things don't start to calm down, this room might end up exploding because of Gokudera.

Literally.


	4. Instinct

**Title** : Arcobaleno's Dirty Plan

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Instinct**

It wasn't very pleasant to have his thoughts disturbed by dangerous fists and fast kicks, but they weren't hard to dodge. As expected, Hibari was paying little interest in what's truly important, and instead comes after him with great determination. It is a surprise that such a stubborn person has managed to live for so long.

Not that him being dead would serve Mukuro any good. In fact, it would do him the exact opposite.

Noticing that the exhausted Hibari isn't going to stop, Mukuro grabs hold of his wrist and spins him round, keeping his back towards him. Hibari glares at Mukuro viciously, enough to send shivers up Mukuro's spine. "Kufufu, so impatient, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro comments, while keeping a tight grip on both of Hibari's wrists. "Before you try to attack me again, tell me where we are."

Hibari was quite predictable one. His scary eyes gave the room a good look before expressing a bit of shock. If only he wasn't so eager to kill Mukuro, things wouldn't of turned out like this.

With a wide smirk, Mukuro whispers into Hibari's right ear. "Exactly."

* * *

At first Ryohei thought that it was only him who was suffering such a painful headache, but it turns out that the upset Lambo was suffering too. Just as he was going to scream and unleash lightning bolts everywhere, the headache grew worse and knocked Lambo out.

Lucky.

With nothing but the clothes on his skin with him, Ryohei sits on a bed with Lambo peacefully resting on his lap. This is a bad situation, enough to make him worry about the other guardians and his boss.

"Sawada." He whispers.

Complete silence fills the room due to Ryohei thinking very deeply.

Then, does he let out another whisper. "I..."

Suddenly, with fire in his eyes he stands up, a fist in the air and his pride strengthened. "I will get out of here no matter what!" He yells, and with Lambo completely forgotten on the floor, Ryohei sends a powerful punch at the door.

* * *

Yamamoto's words were not enough to calm the storm guardian, thus leaving Gokudera's temper to rise and rise until...

The painful headache silenced him on its own. Gokudera fell backwards onto the bed, his hands covering his eyes and forehead. It hurts so much, but he won't dare say that. He needs to get out of here, even without the rain guardian he will get out somehow. Unfortunately he can't use explosives for this situation, because the room is so small that it would only cause them to get hurt in the process.

While he curses himself over and over, Yamamoto watches him with sad eyes. He is aware that Gokudera is suffering from the headache, since he is too. The pain is overwhelming but, for now Yamamoto can manage. He is able to sit there only because he is fighting for his friend. He wants to help his friend, so he won't let anything hold him down, for now.

For now, he will watch Gokudera.

He will watch him get better.


	5. Mukuro's Theory

**Title** : Arcobaleno's Dirty Plan

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Mukuro's Theory**

Hibari fell shocked upon realizing where he was.

A small blue room with two beds, no windows and a door possibly made of steel. There's a slight chance that Mukuro knows where they are, but the look he had on his face when Hibari opened his eyes contradicted the thought heavily. Mukuro, at that moment looked serious and unsure of something. It was a look that is rarely seen by anyone, because this illusionist has a habit of smiling to no end.

With his guard down, Hibari is - much to his annoyance - struck by a great deal of pain. The headache, caused by an unknown thing, begins to torture Hibari. It becomes so bad so suddenly that, everything turns black for the cloud guardian while things start to seem odd for Mukuro.

For some reason, Hibari passes out into Mukuro's arms. Surprised, the illusionist examines Hibari's features and notices that he seems much more tired than he did early. "How persistent." Mukuro comments again, before resting Hibari onto the bed he was previously on. Just then, does the mist guardian's own headache begin to affect him. It has become quite clear at the moment that Hibari must of suffered this same pain.

From his experience, Mukuro suggests that both he and Hibari have been given some sort of drug that has a strange affect on their minds. The only way they could of consumed something like that was through their food.

A memory flashes in Mukuro's head, and now does he finally remember the last thing he did.

Before waking up here, he was with Chrome at Kokuyo Land. Out of kindness and love, Chrome made him some Japanese food he found rather delicious. He can remember taking only a couple of bites before a sudden short black out occurred. To think that Chrome was responsible wasn't easy, because there was no motive she could of had to do such a thing. Even if there was, Mukuro wasn't planning on punishing her. No, he would leave that job to the Vongola family, or more likely the family's sole candidate as the next boss.

Anyway, Mukuro's memories only support his theory of some sort of drug being the cause. It doesn't save him from this room that has Hibari in it too. Using his illusions to alter things and get out could be an option, but it's not like he hasn't already tried doing that. These walls may look simple, but they aren't.

Not one bit.

No illusion was able to pierce through or damage it from the inside or out. There was no way of contacting Chrome or transporting out of here. This place, was very much like the perfect jail cell for Rokudo Mukuro.

Possibly, even for Hibari Kyoya.

"Kufufu."

Mukuro laughs in amusement, despite there being little for him to be happy about.

As long as he can't use his illusions, the more impossible things become, and as long as he has Hibari with him, the more dangerous things become.

Just great.


	6. Ryohei's Desire

**Title** : Arcobaleno's Dirty Plan

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Ryohei's Desire**

It was the strongest punch he could throw, yet the door didn't even have a scratch on it. To believe that such a thing was made really is impossible for him. Besides the awful headache he's been resisting, his hand is now feeling very sore. That was the best he could do, yet it wasn't enough.

He feels like cursing himself similar to how Gokudera does during his spare time. However, in the middle of his small session, an awaken Lambo becomes very upset by the sudden loud banging, and in response he begins to cry. When Ryohei hears him, worry clouds his thoughts and he rushes to Lambo's side. Sadly, the boy doesn't want any comfort from him since he was the cause of the sudden disturbance, and instead he takes comfort from his bazooka.

"Oi, Lambo!" Remembering what that device is capable of, Ryohei tries to stop the little one from using it. As fast as he could throw fists, he was still unable to prevent a 5 years old from inserting himself into a bazooka before it clicks. A sort of 'bang' is heard and smoke spreads out right across the room.

The teenage boxer coughs, while his eyes notice a tall figure emerge from the slowly fading smoke. "Yade yade, what have I gotten myself into this time?" A teenager with curly black hair and green eyes appears in front of Ryohei, and using what he has learned from Tsuna, he reacts by yelling...

"Adult Lambo!" It was the name Tsuna calls him, so without much clue as to why he uses that name Ryohei simply follows. "I extremely need your help in getting us out of here!" Having some sort of problem in remembering certain things, Ryohei now only understands that this familiar-looking guy is a friend and not an enemy.

Upon hearing this sudden request, the 15 years old Lambo looks around, and is somewhat unimpressed to learn that his past self is stuck in a rather small room with the loud one. "How did we - I mean - you get here?" Lambo asks, while scratching the back of his head.

"I have no idea."

Much to Lambo's disliking.

Seeing that this was quite a tough situation to deal with, Lambo has made an option to leave the other alone, but because of his strong bond with the Vongola guardians his heart won't let him choose that option easily. "Remind me again, why I should help?"

"If you don't want to help me, then don't. However, I want you to help that kid." Ryohei says in a serious tone, all the while does his memories slowly recover. The pain is the only thing slowing the process. Lambo is however, shocked by this statement. A fellow guardian has actually put him in front and not themselves. Sure, Gokudera has done that before but, not with such love and determination. He knows he's referring to his past self, whether or not it is hard to believe.

"You really mean that?"

Lambo is stunned once more by the look of strong determination in Ryohei's glowing eyes. That look has only appeared on Tsuna's face once, nobody else's. It is quite hard to believe that he is this much loved due to all the bullying he gets, especially from Hibari. Before Lambo can give a honest reply, Ryohei falls victim to his headache.


End file.
